bandassonorasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
John Williams
- 1932}} años|nacionalidad = 15px Estados Unidos|obras_destacadas = }}John Williams es un compositor de bandas sonoras que ha trabajado para el cine, los videojuegos y la televisión. En una carrera que se ha extendido por más de seis décadas, Williams ha compuesto varias de las más famosas y reconocibles bandas sonoras de la historia del cine, muchas de ellas pertenecientes a las cintas más exitosas de todos los tiempos como: Tiburón, E.T., el extraterrestre, Superman, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Parque Jurásico, La lista de Schindler, Home Alone ''y Harry Potter''. Ha trabajado con el célebre director Steven Spielberg desde 1974 y ha compuesto la música de toda su obra, a excepción de tres películas. También ha realizado composiciones musicales para diversos Juegos Olímpicos, numerosas series de televisión, noticieros y varias piezas de concierto. Williams ha ganado el Óscar en cinco ocasiones y tiene en su haber 51 nominaciones, consagrándolo como el segundo hombre con más nominaciones al máximo galardón del séptimo arte después de Walt Disney. También posee cuatro Globos de Oro, siete BAFTA y veintitrés Grammy. En 2005, su obra en la banda sonora de Star Wars fue seleccionada por el American Film Institute como la obra musical más grande del cine estadounidense. Es uno de los compositores más reconocidos de música de cine; ha realizado la banda sonora de más de cien películas, sin contar la música para series de televisión. Obras Películas * Daddy-O (1958) * Because They're Young (1961) * I Passed for White (1960) * The Secret Ways (1961) * Bachelor Flat (1962) * Diamond Head (1963) * Gidget Goes to Rome (1963) * The Killers (1964) * None But the Brave (1965) * The Rare Breed (1966) * John Goldfarb, Please Come Home! (1965) * Valley of the Dolls (1967) * A Guide for the Married Man (1967) * Fitzwilly (1967) * How to Steal a Million (1966) * Heidi (1968) * The Reivers (1969) * Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1969) * Storia di una donna (1970) * Jane Eyre (1970) * Fiddler on the Roof (1971) * Images (1972) * The Poseidon Adventure (1972) * The Cowboys (1972) * Cinderella Liberty (1973) * The Long Goodbye (1973) * The Paper Chase (1973) * Tom Sawyer (1973) * The Towering Inferno (1974) * Earthquake (1974) * The Sugarland Express (1974) * Jaws (1975) * The Eiger Sanction (1975) * Family Plot (1976) * Midway (1976) * The Missouri Breaks (1976) * Black Sunday (1977) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) * Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) * Jaws 2 (1978) * The Fury (1978) * Superman (1978) * 1941 (1979) * Dracula (1979) * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) * Heartbeeps (1981) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Yes, Giorgio (1982) * Monsignor (1982) * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) * The River (1984) * SpaceCamp (1986) * Empire of the Sun (1987) * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) * The Witches of Eastwick (1987) * The Accidental Tourist (1988) * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) * Always (1989) * Stanley & Iris (1990) * Presumed Innocent (1990) * Home Alone (1990) * Hook (1991) * JFK (1991) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Far and Away (1992) * Jurassic Park (1993) * Schindler's List (1993) * Nixon (1995) * Sabrina (1995) * Sleepers (1996) * Rosewood (1997) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Seven Years in Tibet (1997) * Amistad (1997) * Stepmom (1998) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Angela's Ashes (1999) * El patriota (The Patriot) (2000) * A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (2001) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) * Catch Me If You Can (2002) * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * The Terminal (2004) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) * War of the Worlds (2005) * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) * Munich (2005) * Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) * Superman Returns (en colaboración del también compositor John Ottman) (2006) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn (2011) * War Horse (2011) * Lincoln (2012) * The Book Thief (2013) * Star Wars: Episodio VII - El Despertar de la Fuerza (2015) * The BFG (2016) * Dear Basketball (corto) (2017) * Star Wars: Episodio VIII - Los últimos Jedi (2017) Televisión * NBC News - The Mission * NBC Nightly News. * The Today Show. * Meet The Press. * NBC Sunday Night Football37 * Cuentos asombrosos. * Tierra de Gigantes. * Perdidos en el espacio. * El Túnel del Tiempo. Categoría:Compositores estadounidenses Categoría:Ganadores del Óscar